At Last
by sparklespepper
Summary: Optimus is in love with Bumblebee, but he doesn't know that Bumblebee's been courting with him since day one. Will they be together?


**Title: **At Last

**Summary: **Optimus/Bumblebee pairing. This is my first time writing a fic like this so I hope you enjoy it. (Title and Summary might change.)

**Rating:** T (Rating might change)

**Warning:** Slash, sexual references and descriptions. There is no full interfacing scenes, but there are some themes of interfacing.

I got most of the scenes from some other fics, I just mix them up together with some idea of my own.

* * *

><p>Base was unusually quiet that day. Each bot was busy with his own interests, Sari was staying at Sumdac tower; her father was ill, she needed to stay behind and take care of him. Prowl was meditating in his room, Bulkhead was painting, Ratchet was in the med-bay, doing Primus knows what, Bumblebee was lazily parked right in front of the television, while listening to his MP3 player and eating his energon treats, and Optimus Prime was watching monitors, looking out for any Decepticon signals.<p>

Prime suddenly lost interest in the monitors, only half-focusing on the screen as his optics landed on Bumblebee, watching him play with his energon treats more than he actually ate them. The way his glossa flicked each bead of energon made Optimus shudder internally. Optimus tried to force himself to return his focus back to the scanners, but it soon turn back to Bumblebee.

In the beginning, Optimus had felt some sort of attraction towards the yellow bot. As time pass by, that attraction grew. One day he found out that he had become intensely attracted to Bumblebee.

_Flashback_

_It was a dirty job today and Optimus headed towards the washracks to wash up. When he arrives he saw that Bumblebee was already in there. He almost stumbled when he saw Bee under the spray of the water. He was washing and apparently enjoying the hot water. Solvent and dirt was running down Bee's frame in streams accenting the angles and curves of his frame. He was trying to catch his ventilations when Bee turned and saw Optimus. _

_"Hey Optimus, can you scrub my back for me?" asked Bee. _

_Optimus nodded. It wasn't unusual for friends to help scrub hard to reach spots on each other's frame or to help with waxing and detailing. He'd helped Bee and the others plenty times. He grabbed the sponge tossed to him as Bee turned his back to the Prime._

_He gently scrub circles around Bumblebee's back as he started to hear Bee moan with pleasure. He was enjoying it. Optimus felt himself starting to heating up as he continues to scrub Bumblebee's back. When he reaches around the hips, his port started getting hot._

_"Thanks, Optimus. Do you want me to do you?" asked Bee innocently. Optimus was trying to catch his ventilations when Bee turned._

_"No, I think I can manage. Thank you, Bumblebee." He said trying to sound normal._

_Bee just nodded and left the wash rack. Optimus turned the water to cold and stood under the spray, while banging his head against the wall. When Ratchet asked about how he got the dent in his head, he told him he trip and fell._

_End of Flashback_

Ever since then, he had been getting metal images of him figuring out ways to make Bee moan in pleasure.

Prime shock his head before turning his attention back to the monitor. He has to stop think about like that. Bumblebee was still too young for him to start pursue his feelings for him. Plus he was his commander and it was improper for him to have a relationship with one of his fellow teammates, especially when he was in command of them. Of course he was mostly just saying that for his own benefits. But that still didn't stop him from having those images.

"Anything on the monitor, Bossbot?"

Optimus jumped slightly and turn to see Bumblebee behind him, still sucking on his energon treats in his mouth.

"No nothing today, it seems." he replied turn back to the monitor.

If he angles it right, he can see Bee's reflect on the monitor. The yellow mech was standing merely a few feet away, servos on his slim hips, looking across the monitors as well. Optimus caught sight of the black fingers splayed lightly across yellow pelvic armor, admiring the slenderness of them, the way they bent so gently.

The thought fled his processor when the mech turned around to place his aft right on the desk to the left of his leader while rubbing his horns for a bit. He heard those things were sensitive and boy would he like to have his mouth sucking on those thing just to hear him moan.

Optimus shock his head a bit and Bee was still sucking on the energon treats. How many of those things does he have?

As he watches the monitors he felt his mind wander again, however, as Bumblebee continued to make light sucking noises, licking and playing with the small cubes. Prime closed his eyes, his processor a prisoner of his imagination, as he pictured what it would feel like to have Bumblebee's glossa flick across his chassis…

Feeling the heat return to his face, his attention turned back to the computer screens, scanning through the systems to make sure there was no Decepticon activity lurking around.

"Well, I'm going to my room." said Bee.

From the monitor again, Optimus walk the yellow mech goes noticing his hips slightly moving side to side.

He'd never been with anyone much younger than him, in truth. After Elita One, he didn't think he'll find someone else. And that's when Primus tossed Bumblebee into his life. The small mech was really something. Proving his spirit as well as his loyalty to his friends, Optimus was more than pleased to have him on his team.

What he kept to himself, however, was the fact that he had fallen in love with the little mech. There was something so utterly intriguing about the little yellow mech that captivated his spark, and he could only wonder if Bumblebee might feel felt the same way.

Optimus signed and stretch his limps before getting up from his seat to get some oil. He pauses when he spotted Bumblebee's MP3 player on the desk.

"Might as well return it to him." said Optimus.

He picks it up and headed towards Bumblebee's room. Once he got there, he opens the door, since it was unlock, and strode in. Seconds later, he crept out, panting, carefully letting the door close before running off, almost bopping into a confuse Prowl before reaching the washracks.

He needed a cold shower.

* * *

><p>He was avoiding him.<p>

Everyone can tell something was wrong with Optimus by the way he was avoiding Bumblebee. If Bee enters a room, he would leave. If there was trouble Optimus would pair him up with someone else.

Bumblebee was starting to worry if he had done something wrong. He has been courting with Optimus ever since he first meets him. The others seem to notice but not him. When he notices that Optimus seemed to be liking him in the same way, he figured the idea to put on a bit of a show to tempt Optimus, which seemed to have backfired. Now he was worry that he had just made a big mistake.

* * *

><p>Optimus was in his office looking over some data-pads Ultra Magnus given him. It was a very good way of not thinking the sinful but delicious scene he had witnessed in Bumblebee's room. It had played like a broken record, playing over and over in his processor ever since he saw it and made interesting wet dreams and masturbation. It was highly distracting, as he'd be doing normal things, to be suddenly be reminded of the yellow mech and cause the memory to play, making his spike throb in its housing and his valve clench and lubricate.<p>

_**(WARNING: There is some sort of interfacing. If you don't want to read, skip to the end of the Flashback)**_

_**Flashback**_

_Optimus had just stridden into the room only to freeze. There, on the berth panting was Bumblebee. He was self-interfacing and the position Optimus was in meant he was going to see and hear every moaning and mewling as Bee thrust his fingers into his wet valve. His spike extended hard and aching as he ran his other hand rub through it. Sticky transfluid was staining the silvery protoform and the spike housing with glittering strings webbing between his spike and its housing. _

_Optimus gasped, lust shooting through him, spark was pulsing wildly out of control as he dropped the MP3 on the ground. He couldn't tear his optics away. He just stood, trembling with arousal, watching the erotic display. _

_He almost gave himself away when Bumblebee overload on the berth with climax, lubricant and transfluid making its way out of the valve and spike to smear over his thighs._

_Optimus could feel his cooling fans working hard__ to cool his rapidly overheating body__ frame off as he crept out of the room, panting, and headed towards the washracks to take a cold shower, completely missing the smirk on Bumblebee's face._

**_End of Flashback (Okay, that's over)_**

Optimus sign and lean back in his chair. He shot up again when door slide open, revealing Ratchet.

"Okay Prime, it's time you deal with this now." said the grumpy medic.

"Deal with what Ratchet?" question Optimus. Ratchet came in pulling Bumblebee in with him.

"To deal with what's going on with you two." He places the yellow bot in front of the desk. "And when I came back, you two better had made up." He left the room and locked the door to make sure anyone doesn't get in or out.

Optimus couldn't help but feel nervous. He could see in Bee's optics that he was hurt but there was also an intense gleam in his optics that made Optimus want to shiver.

The room was silent for a few cycles before Optimus figure he should start talking.

"So...?" That was all he could come up with.

Bumblebee narrows his optics. "So? That's all you can say to the bot you've been avoiding for the past few weeks?"

Optimus winced at him. The way he say it made him felt guilty. He sighed and stood up from his chair, "Don't blame yourself, Bumblebee. It's me." He wanted to bang his helm against the wall for being so stupid.

"Oh?" Bee said softly, moving around the desk and in front of Prime. "And may I ask why?"

Optimus didn't like being cornered like this. "Fine. The other day while I was watching the monitors, I went to our room to give you back your music player and..."

Bumblebee raise an optic ridge. "And what?"

Optimus hesitant for a bit "And... and saw you self-interfacing."

Something dark shot through the yellow mech's optics. "What does that have to do with anything? What, are you disgust with me now?" Bee said angrily, leaning in and getting into the Prime's personal space.

Optimus realized how it must have sounded and put up his arms defensively. "That's not what I meant, Bumblebee." He couldn't help but feel warm in his pelvic region.

"Then what?" Bee growled.

Optimus could feel lust taking over and the very small space between them wasn't helping. He signs. "This."

He quickly closed the space between them and crushed his lips to Bumblebee's, placing his hands around the mech to keep him in place.

Bumblebee's optics went wide at the gesture and felt his processor stutter in shock. But before he could think on it, he reacted instinctively, feeling Optimus keeping him in place. _Damn_ he's a good kisser! He shuttered his optics and kissed back, wrapping his arm around Optimus neck and drawing them closer together.

Bumblebee moaned loudly, giving Optimus the opportunity to slip his glossa into the other's warm mouth, mapping out the insides that tasted like energon treats. Their glossa's brushed and then stroked fiercely, pressing their mouths harder together as if they couldn't get enough.

Optimus broke off first, processor spinning from the passion of the lip-lock. Bumblebee was panting slightly, hurt on his face gone and replaced by satisfaction and lust.

"Wow..." pant Bee.

"I avoided you because I didn't think you would were attracted to me and that slagging image of you 'facing was caught in my processor and turning me on!" Optimus exclaimed hotly, faceplates heating in a blush.

Bee smirk, "Good. That's what I was aiming for."

"...Wha- mpf…" Optimus's reply was cut off by Bumblebee's lip plates meeting his. They tangled together, lips massaging the others in an erotic dance. Both mechas' cooling fans were on cooling their heating frames, lust taking them both. They part again.

"I want you, Optimus." Purred Bee "Ever since we meet. The others seem to notice."

Optimus could bang his head all over again for missing the signs. "Well sorry it took so long." He muttered, nipping lightly at the Bee's neck cables. "Let me make it up to you."

Bumblebee whimpered at the treatment he's getting. "Hm, but Ratchet locked the door."

"Who said we needed a berth?" replied Optimus as he lean Bee against his desk. "As long as we can skip the first date."

"Who cares about the first date?" said Bee. He heard Prime chuckle before leaning in and kissing him. Sure they maybe going a little fast but the tension has been building and building for stellar cycles and they both were desperate with desire. Good thing the room was sound-proof.

While Optimus and Bumblebee were in there, Ratchet was outside leaning on the door. Thinking what he hopes would happen _happen,_ he smiled and headed towards the medbay. He would come back to get them later.

On the trip to the medbay, he passes by Bulkhead and Prowl.

"So... did it work?" asked Bulkhead.

"I have a feeling it did." smirk Ratchet.

"Finally." signed Prowl. "I was getting tired of fallen for pranks that were meant for Optimus." Sure Bumblebee plays pranks on him, well everybody to be exact, but sometimes they, mostly him, would fall for pranks that were aim for Optimus. It was one of Bee's ways of courting with him.

"That just proves you have bad timing." said Ratchet, passing them.

"Hey, aren't you going to let them out?" asked Bulkhead.

"They're... busy. I'll let them out later."

* * *

><p>Soon Bumblebee felt himself at his peak and overloaded. Optimus followed suit soon after spilling his transfluid deep within Bumblebee's port. As soon as he reached his peak Optimus collapsed on Bumblebee and snuggled up to him. Their cooling fans were working double time to cool down their frames.<p>

"How do you feel?" He asked, knowing it was Bee's first time.

"A little sore but great." replied Bumblebee. "You know I could go for another round."

Optimus chuckled. "Alright then." And round two soon started. Later that night, there was a round three and four.

When they both overloaded, Optimus wrapped an arm around Bumblebee as he snuggled up to him. Soon the two fell into a deep recharge stuck in each others arms.

* * *

><p><strong>I figure not to write Bee and Optimus interfacing because that's kind of hard for me.<strong>

**Anyways, this is my first time writing something like this and I hope you all enjoy it.**

**If anyone could figure out a better name for this that will be great. :)**


End file.
